Their Everything
by Weasley Twims 4 LifeABANDONED
Summary: AU George Weasley and Dani Potter discover that even surprises can turn out to be good. This surprise will soon turn into everything they needed.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling_

**_Hey, hey! So this idea has been trickling in my mind and I wanted to start posting. I'm still working on my other one but also this one! I like it and I hope you do too!_**

...

Their Everything

Chapter One

George Weasley watched as Dani Potter looked at the sweet section of their joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. She had been examining everything in the store intently, but it seemed more like she was trying to distract herself because she kept looking around and quickly drumming her fingers against her thigh. He frowned just as his twin, Fred, walked up.

"She still looking at the Canary Creams?"

"Yep, she's been there for five minutes."

"Should we talk to her?"

"Yeah, sure." The twins walked over to Dani. She looked at them but when she saw George, she looked slightly tortured which confused the boy. "Dani, you help yourself to anything you want, all right? No charge."

"I can't do that." She murmured, avoiding his gaze.

"You don't pay here... you gave us our start-up loan, we haven't forgotten. Take whatever you like, and just remember to tell people where you got it, if they ask." Fred said and she looked away.

"Are you okay?" George asked and she looked at him before sighing.

"Can I talk to you privately?" Dani asked and he nodded, leading her up to the office where he shut the door. He sat across from her and she sighed again, looking at him worriedly. "Do you remember at the end of June, on our anniversary, when you took me to dinner?"

"Yeah, why?" He and Dani had been secretly dating since the end of fourth year, when they kissed after Cedrics eulogy. They had felt it was safer for everyone that they kept it secret.

"And do you remember after? Those few hours at your flat that we spent in bed?"

"Of course." He said with a grin but she didn't seem to return the feeling. Tears were in her eyes as she looked at him. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"George." She said his name softly and touched his cheek with a sigh. "I'm pregnant."

"You're…pregnant?" He whispered in shock and she nodded, biting her trembling lip.

"I'm so sorry, George." Her voice cracked and the dam burst, her tears falling rapidly. "I'm so stupid!"

George broke out of his shock at her sobbing and he pulled her onto his lap. "Shh, it's okay. We're going to get through this. But why do you think you're stupid?"

"Because I didn't think of using a conception charm."

"You're not stupid."

"I'm keeping the baby." She said once she had calmed.

"I figured you would." He murmured, his lips pressed to her temple.

"And-and you can help anyway you want, if you want too." She said the last part nervously and he smiled softly before kissing her passionately. The kiss told her so much without words. He loved her and would help anyway he could. "Can we keep it a secret from everyone for now?"

"Of course, love." He whispered against her lips just as the door opened.

"Hey, George, mum says-bloody hell." They looked over to see Fred looking at them in shock. "You two are together?"

"Yeah, we got together the end of fourth year." Dani said and George nodded.

"Oh, okay. Well mum says Dani needs to come back because they're leaving."

"Tell mum I'll take her back through the Floo." George said. "We still need to talk."

"Yeah, okay." He sighed and left.

"What are we going to do about Hogwarts?" George asked.

"I told Dumbledore because I think he figured it out himself and he said I can go on a sort of maternity leave when I hit my fifth month. I'm small so I have a chance of showing around my third month and by my fifth, I'll be pretty big."

"Well you can come live with me, if you want."

"That would be nice. I just wish there was a way to communicate without you having to be at school."

George suddenly grinned and reached over into a drawer in his desk, still holding Dani on his lap. He pulled out two mirrors and handed her one. She looked at him in confusion and he grinned even wider.

"Fred and I started developing those two way mirrors that Sirius gave you. The finished product should keep us in touch." Dani kissed him softly and called him brilliant in between the kisses. Finally he sighed. "I think you need to get back to The Burrow before mum has a fit."

"I love you." Dani whispered and he smiled.

"I love too." She gave him one last kiss before getting off his lap. He stopped her and placed his hands on her flat stomach before kissing it causing her to smile. She grabbed some Floo powder that was by the fireplace in the office and disappeared.

…..

"Hey." Dani smiled at George's casual greeting through the mirror.

"Hey yourself." He chuckled and looked over her face.

"Have you been getting any sleep?" His worry caused her to smile again, this time in reassurance.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling tired from morning sickness." He nodded, looking relieved.

"I picked up a muggle book called _What To Expect When You're Expecting _and it says you need to get as much sleep as you can."

"You went into muggle London?" Dani asked with a raised eyebrow and he shrugged.

"I'm not completely clueless." She instantly tried to apologize and he grinned. "Don't worry love. Anyway, I'll send you a copy of the book."

"Thank you." She smiled and he grinned again. "George, what gender do you want?"

"A girl." He said instantly and Dani looked surprised before grinning.

"Me too, but with my luck we'll get a boy." She sighed. "Anyway, I should go. I'll mirror call you when I make it to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you."

"Love you too."

They disconnected and Dani pulled out a book she got called _Ancient Runes of America_. She was in NEWT level Ancient Runes with Hermione Granger, her best friend, and she wanted to know more. She sighed and dove into the book until dinner was called.

...

**_Like it? Read and Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey, so i haven't posted for a while but i am now. I lost my nerve with this story but it came back. Hope you like chapter two!_**

...

Chapter Two

Dani looked at the invitation with pursed lips.

_Dani,_

_I would be delighted if you would join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor H. E. F. Slughorn_

"Who's Professor Slughorn?" Neville asked as he looked at his own parchment.

"He's our new teacher." Dani said. "So, I guess we have to go."

The two Gryffindors headed for the compartment and Dani tried her best to ignore the awed stares. Neville looked uncomfortable also and asked why she didn't bring the invisibility cloak which Dani just shrugged. They eventually made it to where they were instructed and came to realize they weren't the only invites though Dani was welcomed the warmest.

"Dani, m'girl!" Professor Slughorn said in a jolly voice. "Good to see you, good to see you! And you must be Mr. Longbottom!"

He gestured to the remaining seats which were nearest to the door. Dani looked around after sitting and semi recognized a Slytherin boy in their year. There were two seventh years she didn't recognize though one was uncomfortably eyeing her. Maybe she should announce to the common room that she was dating George. Then, squished in the corner next to Slughorn, looking as if she wasn't positive why she was there, was Ginny. When Slughorn introduced everyone, she recognized the name of the boy looking at her, Cormac McLaggen. He winked but looked disappointed when she showed no positive reaction to the display.

Dani soon realized that everyone, by their interrogations curtesy of Slughorn, was here because they had good connections except…Ginny. Dani looked at Ginny in confusion and she mouth out 'later' with an eye roll. When Slughorn passed out pies, Dani surprised everyone by grabbing four Fidget Pies. She blushed and muttered she was hungry but really the baby was doing it. No one could know yet but she didn't notice Ginny looking suspiciously at her.

"Why, I've never met someone who loved Fidget Pie so much." Slughorn chuckled and Dani blushed even more and put the extra pies back.

"Sorry."

"Not a problem my dear girl!" Slughorn exclaimed. It also meant that it was time to focus on her. When they were finally able to go, Dani looked at Ginny.

"So why were you there, Ginny?" Dani asked and the red head rolled her eyes.

"He saw me hex that annoying boy from last year, Zacharias Smith. He kept asking about the battle at the Ministry and I got so annoyed that I got him with a Bat-Bogey Hex."

"Nice one." Dani smiled but Ginny noticed it didn't reach her eyes. Something was going on with the girl and she would find out.

The train eventually arrived at the station and they got off. Dani felt the mirror in her pocket and really wanted to talk to George but knew she had to wait. She gently patted the Thestral pulling the carriage and climbed in with her friends.

…

"I miss you." Dani said quietly later on. George smiled and shook his head.

"You just left yesterday. But I miss you too." He sighed. "Who's your Defense teacher?"

"Snape."

"What?!"

"Yeah, we got a new Potions teacher. He used to teach and was the old Slytherin head of house, Professor Slughorn." She studied him carefully. "A boy was hitting on me during the train ride to Hogwarts."

His reaction was what she expected. His ears went red and he scowled. "What did you do?"

"Ignored him. Don't worry, I'm still yours."

"You definitely are. How's everything with the baby?"

"Fine. I'm going to Madam Pomfrey during the first break in between classes."

"Good." He smiled. "I'll let you go to sleep. Be careful with Snape."

"I'm always careful." Dani grinned and he rolled his eyes. "Bye, George"

"Goodnight love."

She put the mirror in the drawer of her side table, removed the silencing charm that was on her bed incase her dorm mates heard, and instantly fell asleep. She dreamt of a little girl with fire red hair and emerald eyes being cuddled by the man she loved.

The next morning Dani threw up some but not too bad. She then dressed, pocketed her mirror, and went downstairs to wait for Hermione and Ron. They came down with smiles that Dani tried to return with the same excitement. They seemed to accept it so they walked to breakfast, Hermione pausing once to take a Fanged Frisbee from a boy as they were banned. Dani did more of a genuine smile at Ron saying he's always wanted one.

When they sat at the Gryffindor table, Dani instantly grabbed as much bacon as possible, surprising Hermione and Ron. When Hermione mentioned it, Dani blushed.

"I'm just hungry and want bacon." She shrugged, lying easily. They nodded and she felt bad for lying but wasn't ready for them to know.

After eating all her bacon, surprising the two again, Professor McGonagall, their head of house, came with the schedules. This year though, it was more difficult as she had to determine that the completed the right O.W.L.s to go to their N.E.W.T classes. When it was Dani's turn, she sighed. She had wanted to train to be a Healer but got an Exceeds Expectations on her Potions O.W.L when she needs Outstanding. But then McGonagall gave her hope.

"Professor Slughorn will be happy to accept 'Exceed Expectations' in his class."

"And my book and ingredients?"

"I'm sure Professor Slughorn can lend you some." McGonagall handed her the schedule. "And twenty hopefuls have signed for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Actually, I need to speak about that with you Professor." Dani said. She was given Quidditch captain but it was going to be dangerous for the baby so she was also going to tell Professor McGonagall.

"Alright, come to my office after dinner." She than continued down the table, Ron being cleared for the same subjects.

"We have a break now, lets go."

"I'll meet you there. I need to see Madam Pomfrey as I'm not feeling well." Dani then grabbed her bag and darted off.

...

**_Yeah, it kind of follows the 6th book but without the Horocruxes. I'm not doing those. Read and Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Long time no post! So here's chapter three, not a lot to say about it but there's a difference with the aftermath of Snape's class. Okay, enjoy chapter three of Their Everything!_**

...

Chapter Three

"Miss. Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Madam Pomfrey, I need to tell you something." Dani sighed. "I'm pregnant and since I can't really go to St. Mungos during school, I figured you could help."

"Yes I can. Lie on the bed and I'll check if anything is wrong." Madam Pomfrey pointed to a bed. "Now I will teach you this spell at the beginning of your training next year but I'll do it now."

She said a spell and some runes appeared in the air. She nodded to herself as she wrote it down.

"Is the baby healthy?"

"Very healthy. This will be a smooth pregnancy, I'm sure of it." Madam Pomfrey sounded very confident. "Now I have a potion you need to take every morning when you wake up, can you remember that?"

"Yes."

"Is it okay if I ask who the father is?"

"George Weasley."

"And does he know."

"Yes, he does. And so does Professor Dumbledore."

"Okay, now head off to the common room and here's your potion in a refilling vial." Dani took the potion vial, thanked her, and left.

"So what's wrong?" Ron asked once she made it back to the common room.

"Stomach bug."

About an hour later, the two made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom four floors down. Hermione was there with an armful of heavy looking books, stating she had already been given a lot of homework for Ancient Runes. The door opened then.

"Inside." Snape said.

"That man is such a-"

"Love, calm down." George sighed as he watched Dani through the mirror rant about Snape. She took slow breaths but still had a deep scowl. "Did you get detention?"

"No, I held my tongue just in time. I did lose ten points for not 'following directions' though."

"It's okay, just ignore him. Did you get the book?"

"Yes, I'm on the first few pages but it does help." She grinned at his expression. "You're excited to have this baby, aren't you?"

"You're not?"

"George, I have to carry the baby. I'm more nervous but yes, I'm also excited."

"Didn't think of that. Anyway, um, can I tell Fred? It's hard keeping something from him like this."

Dani smiled. "I shouldn't have asked you to do that anyway. Yeah it's fine."

"I'll make sure he doesn't say anything though. Is your break almost over?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'll let you go to class."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

The trio headed down to the Potions classroom. It appeared that they were the only Gryffindors who made it to N.E.W.T. level. There were four Slytherins including Draco Malfoy, four Ravenclaws, and one Hufflepuff, Ernie Macmillan. Slughorn appeared and ushered them in with a smile. They sat next to a cauldron that was emanating a wonderful smell. To Dani it smelled of apple pie and…the sandalwood cologne George wore. It must be Amortentia, the strongest love potion in the world.

After she and Ron were each given a copy of _Advanced Potion-Making_ as they didn't have one, they listened to Slughorns directions. They were doing a competition to win a bottle of Felix Felicis or Liquid Luck. They had to brew the Draught of Living Death as best as possible. Apparently though, the previous owner of the book thought best to give different directions by scribbling in the book. She was annoyed at first but then Dani realized it helped her brew better. Sure enough-

"The clear winner!" Slughorn exclaimed. "Excellent, excellent, Dani!"

…..

"So, Potter, what did you need to discuss about being Quidditch Captain?"

"I-I can't play Quidditch this year."

"Why?" Professor McGonagall was visibly shocked.

"I'm pregnant and it'll be too dangerous for the baby." Dani sighed. "I think Katie would make a good captain."

"Does Professor Dumbledore know?"

"Yes, I told him and so does Madam Pomfrey."

"Okay Potter, I'll talk to Miss. Bell." Dani handed over the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge she had pinned on her uniform, thanked her head of house, and left.

The rest of the week consisted of Katie continuously thanking Dani for giving her the job of Quidditch captain, using the Half-Blood Princes book in Potions, her cravings for bacon getting worse, and talking to George on the two way mirror. She felt bad for lying to Ron and Hermione about what was going on but wasn't ready for Ron's shock and Hermione's scandalized look by the fact she was pregnant at sixteen. Fred had promised not to say and was actually almost as excited as George by the fact he was going to be an uncle to a very _impressionable _baby.

"I've never heard of the Half-Blood Prince actually." George shrugged as he spoke with Dani a few weeks later. "But I did hear that Ron made Keeper."

"Yeah, he was pretty good. I watched the team try-outs and Ginny made one of the spots of Chaser."

"I'm proud of her."

"You'll be proud of something else too." She rolled her shirt up slightly and moved the mirror so he saw her extended stomach. She heard his breath catch and lifted the mirror back up. He was looking at her with a grin.

"That's amazing." He said quietly and she smiled. "When's your first Hogsmeade weekend?"

"Tomorrow, why?"

"You want to meet me at The Three Broomsticks for a date?"

"I'd love to." Dani grinned and George returned it.

"I love you Dani."

"I love you too and I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." He repeated and they both cut the connections before she went to sleep.

...

**_see, no detention. Dani has a little more sense not to say anything back to him. Read and Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Here is chapter four my friends! I'm happy about this chapter and I hope you like it too!_**

...

Chapter Four

"I have a date guys, sorry." Dani said.

"With who, you've talked to no boys like that." Hermione frowned.

"Well, I've been seeing George secretly since the end of fourth year."

"My brother George?" Ron spluttered as Hermione looked shocked. Dani nodded with a blush. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We thought it was safer with Voldemort back-oh it's just a name Ron!" Dani exclaimed when Ron shuddered. "Anyway, we thought it was safer for everyone if we kept it secret."

"Well, have fun on your date." Hermione said with a smile and while she and Ron headed for Honeydukes, Dani headed for The Three Broomsticks. She spotted George trying to fight off a gang of fourth year Ravenclaws who wanted him to join them and Dani couldn't help but laugh. She casually headed over, pushed through the crowd and kissed George passionately.

"Sorry girls, he's mine." Dani smiled. The three girls spotted how relieved George was that she was there and sighed, realizing it was true before leaving. George suddenly pulled her onto his lap as he had been sitting and she squeaked.

"Thank you for that." He murmured. "They wouldn't take no as an answer."

She grinned and moved so she was next to him and he placed his hands over her stomach. She smiled and kissed him softly. They spent the day walking around Hogsmeade, shocking those who didn't know they were together, which was everyone. Ginny gave George a hug at one point but went back to Dean who she was also on a date with. Cormac McLaggen scowled when he passed just as George gave her a long kiss.

"So I'll just go with you to your flat after Christmas at The Burrow?" Dani asked around the end of their date.

"Yeah, it's all planned out."

"Good." Dani smiled and George gave her a deep kiss. "I should get back."

"Okay, I'll talk to you soon."

"Alright." She gave him another kiss before he kissed her stomach, as they were in private, and then left for the castle.

Professor Slughorn told everyone who was part of the Slug Club, as he called his group of elite students, that he was throwing a Christmas Party and that they were allowed to bring guests. When George asked suspiciously if she had asked anyone, she rolled her eyes and said it would give people the wrong idea. He looked pleased by that and she couldn't help but laugh. Then it was the first Quidditch game of the season which Dani was excited to see. The new seeker was a fourth year boy named Kolby Wyatt who was actually pretty good and she was anxious to see Ginny and Ron in a real competition.

The game was good but Gryffindor narrowly won against Slytherin. Dani decided that, as part of the celebration, she would tell Ginny, Ron, and Hermione about being pregnant. Mainly because it was now getting harder to hide her extended stomach. She was contemplating just telling all of Gryffindor about it so they wouldn't wonder where she was after Christmas break but in the end decided against it. When she got to the party in the common room, she could only find Ginny.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Ron's busy being a hypocrite and Hermione is up in the girls dorm crying because of the prat."

"What?"

Ginny pointed towards a corner to see Ron locked in a tight embrace with Lavender Brown. That instantly made sense about Hermione too as she, no matter how much she denied it, had a crush on the red head. Dani sighed and drug Ginny up to the girls dorm where Hermione was sitting on her bed, her brown eyes bloodshot. She looked over and saw them.

"Oh, hello."

"Listen, I got to tell you guys something." Dani said in both a nervous and serious voice.

"If this is about Ron, I-"

"I'm pregnant." She cut off Hermione and there was silence as they stared at her. Ginny finally spoke.

"I knew you were hiding something! And it's George's, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm going to be an aunt!" Ginny squealed and placed her hand on Dani's stomach.

"How many months are you?" Hermione asked quietly.

"In a couple weeks I'll be five months."

"Can you show us?" Ginny asked excitedly as Hermione hugged Dani. The raven haired girl rolled up her shirt to show her medium sized stomach. "You're getting big! How were you able to hide it?"

"I've been enlarging my clothes. But soon I wont have too anymore."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Dumbledore is letting me take the rest of sixth year off after Christmas break. Like Ginny said, I'm getting big and soon I'll need to be able to just rest so I'm moving in with George."

"You'll be back for seventh year though, right?"

"Of course." Dani nodded. "Do you both want to come with me tomorrow to the hospital wing? Madam Pomfrey is going to tell me the gender."

"Yes!" Ginny exclaimed but Hermione just nodded with a smile. That night Dani told George that she told Ginny and Hermione. She had yet to tell Ron because he had disappeared with Lavender by the time she made it back down to the common room.

Ginny and Hermione followed Dani into the hospital wing where Madam Pomfrey was waiting. She smiled and gestured to the bed where she lied down. Ginny and Hermione watched as the matron ran her wand over Dani's stomach. Some blue runes appeared and the woman smiled again.

"Congratulations Miss. Potter, you're having a healthy baby boy." Not even caring that she wasn't having the baby girl she and George talked about, Dani felt tears of joy build as she touched her stomach. Ginny was as excited as Hermione though Ginny showed it more.

"A baby boy." She whispered.

…

"This dress wont hide my mountain of a stomach." Dani grumbled and Hermione rolled her eyes as Ginny made a frustrated sound.

"Pregnancy hormones really are terrible, aren't they?" Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, George is going to regret offering for you to move in." Ginny grinned.

"Shut up." Dani muttered as Ginny did her hair. Once she was done, Dani inspected herself and though she wasn't pleased that her stomach showed it's size in the emerald green dress, she did look nice.

"C'mon, I have to meet up with McLaggen." Hermione did not look happy about that fact.

"Lets face the music." Dani sighed but Ginny frowned.

"You guys are such buzzkills! This will be fun!"

"Yeah, well you're with someone you want to be with." Hermione said with a frown.

"And you aren't huge." Dani added and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Let's go and you two try and have some fun." Ginny led them out and the second Dani was caught sight of, the loud whispers started. Her grumpiness came out and she scowled.

"Does Slughorn really need me to be there?" Dani asked and the other two nodded. "Alright, lets do this."

...

**_Just because I made the gender a boy doesn't mean there wont be surprises at the birth. You never know but I wont say. Read and Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Yay! Here is chapter five! I like the names I picked out, they're cute._**

...

Chapter Five

The girls entered the office and McLaggen made it to Hermione but stopped when he saw Dani.

"You're pregnant Potter?" He said it a little too loud though and everyone looked over. Dean had come over to Ginny and was surprised.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" She snapped and Hermione sighed. Dean looked at Ginny and she smiled.

"She's a little grumpy. I'd be careful."

"Shut it." Dani mumbled. She almost groaned when Slughorn came up.

"Dani! This is a great surprise! Who is the lucky guy?" He sounded very cheerful.

"George Weasley." She said and grabbed a glass of pumpkin juice as the tray passed carrying them passed.

"Well there's people I want you to meet. Come, come."

The longer she was there, the worse Dani's mood became. She was close to punching Snape when he sneered at her stomach and when she finally made it back to the dorm, George listened patiently to her complaints but you could tell he was trying not to laugh. As Hermione was not going with them to the Burrow for Christmas holidays due to her current problem with Ron, she said goodbye the night before, giving her a long hug and both of them promising to write to each other.

Dani sat with Ron on the train ride back. Ron was still shocked to learn that his best mate was pregnant with his older brother's baby and he was to be an uncle. When they made it to Kings Cross, George was waiting with his mum and dad and she instantly ran to him. He kissed her passionately once she hugged him and she grinned. Mrs. Weasley watched as Dani whispered in Georges ear and he grinned, kissing her again.

"It's good to see you Dani, dear."

"Oh, hi Mrs. Weasley."

The group flooed to The Burrow and George caught Dani quickly before she fell when she got there.

"Should we tell them now?" George asked quietly. "Bill and Fleur are here too."

"I guess." He grabbed her hand once she confirmed and they went to the living room where everyone had settled. "Um, we have something to tell you all."

Ginny, Ron, and Fred knew what was going on but still watched along with their parents, older brother, and his fiancée. She looked at George for help and he grinned.

"You see, Dani, she's pregnant." It was silent as those who didn't know looked at them in shock. Mrs. Weasley finally spoke.

"I'm going to be a grandmother?"

"To a healthy baby boy." Dani said quietly and she was suddenly engulfed in a hug by the woman.

"How many months are you?" Bill asked in shock.

"Five." She was hugged by Mr. Weasley and Bill while Fleur smiled at her. "So, Mrs. Weasley, you're not…mad?"

"Well I'm a little frustrated at the fact you're pregnant at sixteen but I'm going to be a grandma so I think that overcomes the frustration."

"You should see Dani's stomach, mum, she's really big." Ginny said with a grin and Dani smiled before rolling her shirt up slightly. George was awed as he had only seen her three month bump, not her very big five month stomach. When she rolled her shirt down, he placed his hand on her stomach and she smile softly as they looked into each other's eyes.

Later that night, George and Dani were sitting on the couch, George's hand rubbing against Dani's belly as she leaned into him. Remus Lupin entered from the kitchen, Dani remembering that he was going to spend Christmas with them. He looked shocked and Dani figured Mrs. Weasley told him about the pregnancy.

"I take it you learned the big news?" She smiled at him and George looked over.

"Five months pregnant? Really?" He asked and she nodded.

"Do you think my mum and dad would be accepting about it?" Dani asked curiously and Remus seemed to think.

"I think they would be upset at first but eventually accept it." He said with a smile and she nodded. Remus went outside and George looked at Dani.

"Have you been thinking about names?"

"Not yet. Have you?"

"Well I just found out it was a boy." He grinned and she blushed. "But I was thinking of the possibility that it would be a boy and might have come up with a couple names."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking either Aaron or Chris." He shrugged and she smiled.

"I like both. Maybe we can make one a middle name."

"Yeah." He grinned. "We just need to think of which would be the first name."

"Well we have a few months before we need to decide." She murmured and he nodded. "Oh."

"Whats wrong?" She suddenly grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. His eyes widened as he felt the little pressures. "He's kicking."

Christmas Eve came and Dani was cuddled up with George as everyone listened to the Wizarding Wireless, more specifically Celestina Warbeck. George was rubbing Dani's stomach softly as she started to feel sleepy and eventually she said goodnight to everyone before going to bed. She fell asleep pretty fast but subconsciously felt someone kiss her forehead a little while later.

The next morning Dani was woken up by loud arguing. She recognized one voice as Mrs. Weasley and another voice as George. She sat up and felt a kick in her stomach.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake up yet either." She patted her belly before sleepily leaving Ginny's room where she was staying. Fred seemed to be watching the argument between his twin and mother with great amusement. "What are you two arguing about?"

"My son seems to think you are leaving school early."

"I am." Dani said with a frown. "Professor Dumbledore said I could leave until seventh year on a kind of maternity thing."

That shocked Mrs. Weasley who obviously didn't know about that. George rolled his eyes while Fred grinned, obviously trying not to laugh.

"And does he know you are moving in with George."

"He does. He placed some wards on George's flat that are pretty strong."

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley didn't seem happy but sighed. Dani went back to the room where Ginny was waking up. The raven haired girl sat down on her bed and pulled her stocking to her as Ginny said good morning.

"I just broke up a fight between George and your mum." Dani smiled as she pulled out a light blue hand knitted sweater from Mrs. Weasley, a rose was on the front.

"What was it about?" Ginny asked as she pulled out her own sweater.

"She didn't know I was leaving my six year early and moving in with your brother." Ginny laughed as they finished looking through their gifts.

...

**_See cute names! This story wont end after she gives birth, it will go back and forth during her seventh year. Focusing on both Dani during school and George back at the flat with the baby, or babies, you never know *hint, hint* Read and Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_Hey, this was a cute chapter once you get past the minister's visit. I like how she handled it differently. Also, I don't know when Remus proposed to Tonks so I just flew with it, so, yeah..._**

...

Chapter Six

"I've wanted to meet you for a long time." The Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour, said. "Did you know that?"

"No." Dani said as they walked through the garden.

"Oh yes, for a very long time. But Dumbledore is very protective of you. I can fully see why now." He glanced at her extended stomach and she placed a hand over it.

"Yes, well…" She trailed off as a garden gnome ran past.

"I have been hoping for an occasion to talk to you ever since I gained office, but Dumbledore-"

"Minister, lets not keep up the casual pleasantries. Can you just tell me why you are here?" She asked, stopping and looking at him. "It's not good for me to be out in the cold for a long period of time."

"Ah, you are very impatient."

"No, I just don't want to catch a cold." Dani said stiffly. "I'm having to carry a human baby for nine whole months, I'm full of patience."

"Right, well people believe you are 'the Chosen One' you see."

"Yeah, I've read about my new ridiculous title." Dani waved her hand in dismissal. That seemed to throw him off. He was obviously expecting satisfaction by what people were calling her but he clearly didn't know her well.

"The point is, you are a symbol of hope for many, Dani. The idea that there is somebody out there who might be able, who might even be _destined_, to destroy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, well naturally, it gives people a lift. And I can't help but feel that, once you realize this, you might consider it, well, almost a duty, to stand alongside the Ministry, and give everyone a boost."

"So," She started slowly, "you want me to give the impression that I'm working for the Ministry?"

"It would give everyone a lift to think you were more involved, Dani."

"I'm afraid I will have to decline, Minister." Dani said, reading right through the whole 'giving everyone a lift' rubbish he was saying. "I'd rather not be made into a mascot when I'm more needed for something else."

"I see. You prefer-like your hero, Dumbledore-to disassociate yourself from the Ministry?"

"Now, who said Dumbledore was my hero?" She smiled pleasantly. "I respect him but I just rather not be used if I can help it."

"Some say it's your duty to be used by the Ministry!" Scrimgeour had lost _his _pleasant self.

"Mmm, no. My duty is to my child and my family, which matters more than the Ministry's image to the public." Dani sighed. "I'm glad we had this talk though. Good day Minister."

Dani turned around and headed back to the house. She entered in time to see Percy storm out, mashed parsnip on his face and part of his glasses. She entered the kitchen to see Mr. Weasley holding his wife as she cried and the kids looking upset, though Dani did notice George, Fred, and Ginny wiping their hands. Remus was the first to notice her arrival.

"What did the Minister want, Dani?"

"Something I said no to." She said with a shrug.

Dani gave Ginny and Ron long hugs a few days after New Years as she wouldn't see them until summer and they were heading back to school. They went through the Floo and she sighed before going to help Mrs. Weasley as she waited for George to return from work and take her to the flat. That night, as she washed her dish, she felt familiar arms go around her from behind and she grinned. She felt lips at her neck and she looked back to see George grinning at her.

"Sorry I'm late." He murmured and she shrugged. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Oh are you two leaving?" Mrs. Weasley had obviously been listening in.

"Thank you for having me over, Mrs. Weasley." Dani gave her a hug and the woman smiled.

"Oh, no problem dear. I'll come visit you soon."

Dani nodded and George went to the fireplace where he flooed before Dani followed. He caught her again and once she was steadied she looked around with a grin. It was a very nice flat with nice furniture and two bedrooms. She explored before giving him a kiss that turned into a snogging session. The two eventually went to bed, Dani smiling at the feel of George holding her close in a spooning position.

…

"Remus, Tonks, this is a surprise!" Dani let the two into the flat with a grin. "What are you doing here?"

"We thought we'd give you some company. It must get lonely without George here all the time." Tonks said with a shrug and Dani smiled.

"A little." They sat at the kitchen table. Suddenly she smirked. "So, what's happening with you two?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked suspiciously, recognizing the grin James would get when he would annoy someone.

"I'm just wondering when, what did Sirius call them, oh yeah, the new cubs were coming." Tonks blushed as Remus went wide eyed. Dani was eyeing the diamond on Tonks left hand. "You could have told me."

"Well you could have told us you were pregnant." Tonks shot back and Dani laughed.

"Touché." She grinned. "When's the wedding?"

"Oh, well…" They both looked uncomfortable.

"Stupid werewolf laws." Dani muttered and sighed. "You can do something small if you want. But you better let me come. I say a June wedding, that's when it's nicest out."

"That's a good idea." Tonks smiled and Remus looked relieved that Dani was giving the ideas. They stayed for a few more hours, just giving Dani some company before leaving when George arrived. Dani gave him a kiss.

"And hello to you too." He grinned once she pulled back.

"It's lonely here without you." She sighed and his grin was full of mischief.

"Maybe I can cure that." He suddenly pulled her down onto the couch and she squeaked. His lips went to her neck and it lolled back. He moved up to her lips and the kiss was so passionate she was gasping after. He then disappeared before coming back with a book.

"What's that for?"

"I'm reading to the baby." He said as he sat down.

"And what book is it?" She asked curiously.

"_The Tales of Beedle the Bard. _Its just a bunch of little short stories."

"Okay, what story?"

"The Fountain of Fair Fortune." He said as he thumbed through the pages before coming to the right one. He placed his hand on her stomach and started. "High on a hill in an enchanted garden…"

...

**_See, cuteness. Read and Review!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to JK Rowling_

**_I skipped some months in this chapter and theres a big surprise in it too, well two surprises. Yay!_**

...

Chapter Seven

Dani looked over to see George gazing at her as he ran his fingers through her hair. She smiled sleepily and he grinned.

"Don't you have work?" She asked and he shook his head.

"Lee is taking my place for a few days."

"Why?"

"Well Madam Pomfrey says you're due any day so I thought it best if I stay here."

"That's sweet." She said softly and he shrugged before getting up.

"I'll make breakfast." He said and left the bedroom. Dani smiled before struggling to get up. Just as she stood, she squeaked.

"George!" She called out and he came in. "You know that due any day thing?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I think todays the day." She whispered. She looked at him with wide eyes. "My water just broke."

He went into action immediately. He floo called Madam Pomfrey who arrived with a smile and Angelina Johnson who was going to help and helped her lie back down. It took a few hours of contractions before she was dilated enough to push and she almost crushed Georges hand as she pushed. She breathed and pushed, repeating it over and over until there was a cry and a little baby was pulled out which was handed to Angelina to clean before Madam Pomfrey looked shocked.

"I-I don't think we're done here."

"What do you mean?"

"I must have read the spell wrong. You're crowning again. It looks like it's twins." George looked shocked but Dani didn't have the time because she had to push again. It hurt more as she was sore from the first baby. There was another cry. "It's a girl."

"A girl _and _a boy?" George asked as Dani watched Madam Pomfrey take the baby girl to get cleaned. They both came back and handed George the girl and Dani the boy. They were still shocked at the fact that Dani had twins.

"Do you have names?" Angelina asked as she watched her friends looking at their children in awe.

"Aaron Chris." Dani said.

"And the girl?" Dani wasn't positive but it was George who spoke.

"Allison Michelle." He said softly as he gazed at his daughter.

"Will the last name be Potter?"

"No." Dani said. "Potter-Weasley."

"I'll return tomorrow to check on everything." Madam Pomfrey appeared. "Congratulations, Dani, George."

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey." George said and she nodded before she and Angelina left.

"Twins, George." Dani whispered with tears of joy in her eyes. Aaron opened his eyes first to show blue and Allison followed. They both had blue eyes and a wisp of black hair. She cooed to the baby in her arms. "Hi Aaron."

George was letting Allison play with his finger and grinned. He handed Allison to Dani who held both of them as he went to floo the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Fred came and George led them into the room where Mrs. Weasley gasped.

"You said it was just a boy."

"Even Madam Pomfrey was surprised." George said as Dani smiled at them. "Meet your grandchildren, Allison Michelle Potter-Weasley and Aaron Chris Potter-Weasley."

"Those are lovely names." Mrs. Weasley said as they all came closer. Mrs. Weasley was handed Allison as Mr. Weasley held Aaron.

George decorated the other room that was the nursery. He used his wand to make it a neutral beige color before conjuring everything. He put a pink crib in one side and a blue on the other before decorating the walls behind the cribs. Allison's side had her name in cursive black letters while Aaron's had his name in more blocky letters. Adorning the wall on Aaron's side was blue and brown colored in circles and dots. Allison had pink and brown circles and dots. Aaron had a stuffed blue dragon in his crib while Allison had a unicorn. There was a changing table, dresser, and some toys. He sighed when he was done and took the babies from Dani who was starting to fall asleep and put them in their cribs where they fell asleep themselves.

…..

Dani watched with a smile as George played with the hands of Aaron as she fed Allison. It had been a month and a half since she gave birth to Allison and Aaron and even when they kept her and George up at night, they were the best thing that happened to Dani. She finally had the family she wanted. A boyfriend who loved her deeply and two babies she could love without worry. Dumbledore was able to move the wards that surrounded the Dursley house as there was now two who also had Lily Potters blood. Since Allison and Aaron were Dani's children and Dani was Lily's child, they had her blood in their veins. Now there was no worry of death eater attacks. He was even able to tweak them so they didn't collapse when she turned seventeen.

"Ready to head to the Burrow?" George looked over with a grin and Dani nodded before she and George grabbed a special portkey each, held a baby and said the word before disappearing to the Burrow. They arrived and Dani grinned when Ginny, Ron, and Hermione converged. They had yet to meet Aaron and Allison. Ginny and Hermione cooed over the two as Ron grinned.

"So, is your surprise ready?" Ron whispered and George nodded, looking at Dani who was holding Allison close. The day was spent with everyone talking or cooing over Aaron and Allison. Mrs. Weasley promised to help George while Dani was at school. Bill then gave the two a present from the goblins and him. It was a pensive so Dani wouldn't miss the big events that the twins did. George could just put his memories of it in there and she could see it. At the end of the day, George stood in front of Dani while the Weasleys and Hermione grinned.

"Dani I have something to ask you." He smiled as she looked at him in confusion before he suddenly got on one knee.

"Oh my god." She murmured with wide eyes.

"Dani, I love you so much. Will you marry me?" He showed a beautiful ring and she looked at him, his eyes full of love. Tears entered hers.

"Yes." She whispered and he slipped the ring on her finger before standing so she could kiss him.

"Of course, we'll wait until you're out of school." He said and she nodded before Dani was hugged by everyone. They took Aaron and Allison before saying goodbye and heading back home.

...

**_Didn't see the twins and engagement, did you? This was fun to write. Read and Review!_**


End file.
